


Scary Stories (To Tell at the Bottom of A Pitfall)

by BluebirdWrites



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Gen, She-Ra Halloween Gift Exchange, Spooky stories, brief injury mentions, but not too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebirdWrites/pseuds/BluebirdWrites
Summary: After a brief detour through the woods, (no matter what Mermista says, they aren’t lost), Bow and the Princess Alliance get trapped in yet another ancient First Ones booby trap. The only solution? Tell stories while waiting for help to come.They might be down there a while.
Kudos: 17





	Scary Stories (To Tell at the Bottom of A Pitfall)

Bow comes to with a very disgruntled Mermista crushing his legs, Perfuma sprawled over his chest in a daze, & Frosta squished somewhere under his back. He doesn’t even stop to catch his bearings before Adora’s head pops into view above him, relief evident on his face. 

“Is anyone hurt?” Adora crows to the rest of their group, there’s a chorus of “No”s while everyone struggles to their feet. Perfuma teeters dangerously to one side and nearly hits the ground before Bow and Mermista manage to catch her. A quick look confirms she’s nursing a concussion and won’t be moving around anytime soon. To top it all off, Glimmer’s got a busted ankle and Frosta obtained a sprained wrist sometime during the fall.

“So, uh, what now?” Mermista’s voice breaks the brief pause. “It doesn’t look like we’re gonna get very far in this shape.”

“Maybe She-Ra can help?” Bow offers.

Adora looks up from her task of fashioning makeshift splints and shakes her head, “Even if She-Ra could heal everyone, we’d still need to rest for it to actually stick.”

“It’s alright!” Bow declares boldly, surprising even himself. “We’ll just do something to pass the time and keep Perfuma awake.”

“Oooh!” Frosta shouts suddenly, Adora and Glimmer trying feebly to keep her still as her arm gets wrapped up, “We’ll tell ghost stories!”

No one else seems to have another idea, (besides Mermista, but the Mer-Mysteries Dinner Theatre Incident is not one anyone is keen to repeat), so they settle onto the earthy floor of their pit. Bow tosses an arrow into a corner of the hole & after it lands with a snapping noise, there’s a small fire burning where it landed.

Perfuma leans against Mermista’s shoulder, a drowsy Frosta settles in beside Adora, & Bow and Glimmer hold court in the centre of the hole.

“Okay,” Adora says, “Who’s going first?”

Mermista raises her hand, and an apparently not-so-out of it Perfuma gently pushes it back down a moment later.

“Why don’t you tell the first story Bow?” Glimmer suggests impishly.

“Me?” he squeaks.

“Yeah!” she turns to the others, “Bow’s older sibling used to tell this really freaky story about the ‘Waste Woman’ who chased men who got lost in the desert, he said it was pretty creepy!”

“Well-” mentally he scans through the collection of stories Quil had told him when they were young. The Red Lady of the Wastes might be a bit too scary, but there was always the milder stuff to fall back on. Quil had made sure that the scary stories they made up were usable on all 11 of their younger brothers and sisters. “I guess I could tell one?”

There’s a unanimous nod, Bow ducks his head away for a moment but snaps back into his place as the character he’s playing this in this story. 

“It begins,” he says slowly, “On a foggy night in Dryl...”


End file.
